


Smile

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Trigger Warning [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Ficlet, I'm trying, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sad, Short, i think you know what's gonna happen, sorry for the crappy writing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A in a situation where they have to die so that Person B can live. A is only able to overcome their fear of dying by thinking of B’s smile, and how they’d be protecting it with their sacrifice. A dies peacefully - that is, they would have, if they didn’t suddenly realize how they’d never be able to see B’s smile again. (Prompt source: otpprompts.tumblr.com)A short one-shot into the thoughts of Arthur Pendragon before he died.





	Smile

Arthur could have fought harder to live, both he and Merlin knew that. However, he couldn’t force himself to. Deep down Arthur knew, don’t ask him how he did, but he knew that if he were to live, if Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, were to make it through this his best friend, his most trusted advisor, the person who he cared about the most in the world, his Merlin would die. A life for a life as they say. Arthur was never supposed to make it past this day. He was always meant to die.

However, that being said, it didn’t mean that Arthur didn’t fear death. Of course he did. He wouldn’t be human if he didn’t. The only that kept Arthur calm was the thought of Merlin being able to grow old. Camelot reaching greatness at the hands of his wife and best friend. Of Merlin able to have a life time worth of smiles and laughs at his disposal. And quite honestly Arthur couldn’t imagine a world more perfect.

“Thank you,” Arthur choked out to his best friend, but before the King could succumb to sweet oblivion he was grabbed by one last thought. He would leave this world watching Merlin’s tears streaming down his face, never getting to see Merlin with his goofy grin ever again. What a sad way to die.


End file.
